Fate
by PaJamas
Summary: The Fates. Not always what they want to be. Sometimes they have the power to change who they want to be...
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
You may look at me, but you don't see me.  
You may think you know me, but you don't, not at all.  
Think hard.  
Who do you think I am?  
I don't stand for what you do.  
Can't you see? I am who I am?  
I can only be who I am.  
I may change. When that happens I'll be that person too.  
You can't change me, no matter how hard you try.  
If you try too hard, I may ask you to leave.  
It doesn't matter how gorgeous your eyes are,  
Or even how sincere you are about it.  
By the way, if you don't leave when I ask, I will.  
-4/19/03 "Who I Am…"  
Do you now how many people are out there?  
Tons. Thousands. BILLIONS.  
And I don't want to be any of them. I'm above them. My race is higher on the "food chain."  
We let the humans think they are. They hate thinking that they're weak.  
Most of them don't even know we even exist…  
And over half of those who do…are dead.  
The vampires think that they are the most evil things on the planet.  
They obviously have no idea how mean and vicious my kind can be. They've never been to a party or one of our rituals.  
They like to think they can exterminate the weakest of our kind, but they don't. They can't.  
But we do.  
You may not think you know me, or of my kind, but you've heard of us.  
They (and you) call us witches. We aren't. We call ourselves…Fates.  
Witches are different. They use spells and incantations. We don't. We are born with the knowledge of to use wordless magic.  
We are all powerful. There are 3 mistress Fates. They take on the names of the first, Clotho, the spinner, who spins the thread of life. Lachesis, the measurer, who chooses the lot in life one will have and measures off how long it is to be. Atropos, she who can not be turn, who at death, with her shears cuts the tread of life. They are the oldest of our line. They choose when they want to…leave this world. Before they leave they decide who will proceed them.  
We have several apprentices Fates. All woman, of course.   
The Fates, until they are chosen, are young and beautiful looking, though we may be centuries old.  
We are immortal.  
This is my story. This is about me…and why I gave up being a mistress Fate, gave up an engagement to a god to be with a mortal and how I gave up my immortality.  
I'm warning you now. It's slightly violent, but quite romantic.  
  
Fin.  
A/N: this is just the prologue. I'm working on making the other chapters really long. I hope you like it! And please, please review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot that you recognize. Amelia Atwater-Rhodes owns the characters from her characters.  
Thank you! 


	2. chpt one: Ist meeting or Fate can be Qui...

Chapter One: First Meeting/ Fate can be mean  
  
Walking on the streets of D.C.,  
  
On the eastcoast where I live, You say what's the problem  
  
What's with this angry kid  
  
You don't like the way I walk, Or the way I talk,  
  
Or the way I swing my hands,  
  
You don't like the words I speak, or the thoughts I think  
  
And I know you'll never understand  
  
[Chorus]  
  
You know  
  
On the eastcoast, we ride until we die  
  
You know,  
  
Well there's a place inside my mind,  
  
Yeah a place you'll never find,  
  
There's a place inside my mind, Walk this way  
  
There's a place inside my mind,  
  
Yeah a place you'll never find,  
  
There's a place inside my mind, We'll leave today  
  
You know  
  
Wouldn't it be perfect if I could sit with you?  
  
And we would change a thing or 2, we'd change a thing or 2,  
  
We would change the way you think, we would change the way I think,  
  
We would change the way they think but we're not changin' anything  
  
[Chorus x2]  
  
-Good Charlotte, "East Coast Anthem"  
  
That beautiful god that sat before my parents. He asked for my hand. In Marriage!  
  
I was delighted. I mean, what young fate wouldn't be? To be engaged to the second son of Zeus (King of the Greek Gods)? Hercules, Zeus' first son, was a mortal and a hero for the mortal world. He was famous, before he died. But Zeus' second son wasn't nearly as well known among humans, however he was twice as hot. Of course, the structure of our "Empire of the Gods" had changed (quite rapidly, I might add). Now, not many people (human or immortal) know we still exist. No one, but the Smoke witches and Macht (their immortal mother). The Fates sent the apprentice Fates to the Smoke line to learn more of the by-hand healing magic that we use quite a bit on mortals. I visit them quite often, you know, to learn healing and other such skills (A/N: she can be redundant sometimes, can't she?)  
  
Now Drasculs, with his soft blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and sky blue eyes. I mean, WOW! His smile could practically melt any female (immortal or other wise). He flashed that smile at my parents. They melted. My father smiled. So did my mother. They were completely in love with this particular god. So was I. Totally, completely, head-over-heels in love with him. Of course, that was until a I met the mortal that would blow my mind.  
  
But, of course, my parents being in love with him too, worked out for me quite well (at the time). They accepted the proposal. ****today**** Today was one of those days that I was at SingleEarth, visiting Caryn and rest of her family. Caryn mostly, she seemed to be the most tolerable of my mistakes (not that I made that many, but when I did they were HUGE!). Caryn was lecturing me about some herbs I should learn about, when suddenly, a couple of vampires I knew from SingleEarth appeared. They carried someone. This someone wasn't just any someone. A boy someone. A boy someone with incredibly messy, dark brown hair that fell all over his head in one of those shaggy styles. His hair was so dark that it was almost black. He had a square jaw, his lips looked so soft and kissable, I wondered briefly how they would taste. His skin was lightly tanned. Needless to say, he was HOT! A different kind of hot then the God of course. The God was golden somehow; but this human boy was darker. A rebel. I don't think I could take my eyes off him. I vaguely remember Caryn telling me to tend to this human. So I did. When I finished, I had him put into one of the spare rooms. I remembering thinking, "Wow. He can sleep through anything. Either that or.he's unconscious. I didn't know that humans could look that adorable even with all the bandages and bruises."  
  
Soon after I put the boy in the bed and cleaned up, Caryn walked in. She told me to sleep in the room, incase he needed anything in the middle of the night. So I changed. Went to sleep and when I slept I dreamt of this human. ****dream**** Golden, brown hair fell in loose curls about her shoulders, as she looked out the window. Looking out the large picture window, in the middle of a lush, Victoria styled house. He stood beside her. Her head lay on his broad shoulder, her curls falling around his shoulder. He was taller than her, in fact her eyes only came up to his mouth. His arm was curled around her waist and her hand rested against her forehead. A soft smile pulled at the corners of his full, soft lips. Somehow a lingering taste of him was on her tongue, it surprised her that she knew it was his. They stood there, watching silently, as the world went by.  
  
She closed her dark, sapphire blue eyes.. ****end dream**** And she opened them, looking into the darkest, chocolate colored eyes. Those eyes seemed to look into her soul and through her. A smile tugged at the corners of those lush lips.  
  
"Oh, you aren't dead!" That was his voice! Wow, and what a voice it was. It wasn't too deep or high, nor was it the voice of an awkward teenager going through puberty. "Um.yeah. Not dead, yet." I replied, flashing my famous heart-breaker smile. "yeah? I'm.Zander." He was still smiling. Quite a nice smile if you ask me. "what's your name?" I'm never gonna get tired of that nice voice! "Oh.umm.Amanda."  
  
"Amanda? Amanda what?" he asked. "Just Amanda. It's Latin, it means 'worthy of love.' Weird really. Considering that my family is Greek." "Really? Well, 'Just Amanda' do you think you are? Worthy of love, I mean?" that question surprised me. I mean, I just met this kid (though he wasn't really a kid. At least, I think he looked 18). "Not at the moment," I responded, "how old are you?" "18 and a half. You?"  
  
"17. How'd you get all those cuts and bruises?" He smiled (again). I think I might melt. "Maybe I'll show you sometime, but.uh.I'm a vampire hunter. Got into a fight with one, Risika. She's brutal. How 'bout you? Why are you at SingleEarth?"  
  
"Well, I'm kind of an apprentice. To Caryn, she's teaching me how to do some healing." That's when I looked up at his eyes. HUGE mistake. His bushy eyebrows were raised in a silent question. As if asking 'why are you in here?' "I was assigned to tend to you," I added quickly, "uh.Caryn told me to sleep in here incase you might need something."  
  
"Really? Interesting." He was silent for a moment, as if contemplating his next question. Then he asked, "so what are you? Human? Witch? Triste?" I laughed at his childlike curiosity. "Non of the above, actually. How 'bout you? And don't tell me 'vampire' because I know for a fact that you aren't." I'm sure, by now I was smiling like an idiot. Though I didn't care. Smiling, Zander replied, "Arun. That means I'm part vampire."  
  
"All right. You're part vampire and I need to get out of this bed and change those bandages of yours." I said this with mock seriousness. I had, of course, just realized that he was sitting on my bed. He smiled (yet again. Or maybe, he hadn't stopped?) at that. I liked this kid. He was everything I thought (well, at the moment anyway) the God was. You know, you really shouldn't fall in love with an image. That was one of my biggest mistakes. This Zander though. He was so different from anyone that I've ever met. He smiled and laughed with me, as if he's known me forever. Maybe we have, known each other, forever, I mean. Who knows? (yeah, besides those darned gods.) Fin.  
  
A/N: All right, this chapter is just introducing Amanda and Zander (or Zander or Amanda, whatever). Don't worry, I'm gonna make Drasculs more evil (he doesn't seem evil at the moment) and there'll be more violent (for those of you who like that kind of thing.). FYI: I'm gonna kill someone, I don't know who yet. It'll probably be quite bloody ( I plan to use my R rating to its full advantage). A/N2: I've also decided that the next chapter will be from Zander's point of view. Just because I think this story might become quite boring if I write it from just Amanda's point of view.  
  
A/N3: I thought this chapter would be longer. I mean when I wrote it on college ruled notebook paper it was 5 pages. That made it seem longer I guess.  
  
CHALLENGE:  
  
if you find a song, poem, quote or anything like that that might fit with a chapter as an intro. you can either send it to me or put it in a review. I will give you credit if I use your idea.  
  
Thank you for reading! Fe'nos tol! 


	3. chpt two: She's on Fire

Chapter 2: She's on Fire  
  
FYI: THIS IS FROM ZANDER'S POINT OF VIEW!  
  
Well this is just between us but between us let's get high In pictures I have seen her and to see her is truly fine She's on fire She's on fire  
  
Flowers in her evening set I get the feeling she won't forget And there are times you'd long to be here But to be here is surely blinding She's on fire She's on fire She's on to me And I'm over me She's on fire  
  
And if I could be inside her light I would steal enough to make my way into the night And if I could be inside her light I might just find I'd be all right  
  
Well it's not just a daydream if you decide to make it your life And this is not between us But between us let's keep getting back to where it's from She's on fire She's on fire She's on to me And I'm over me She's on fire She's on to me And I'm over me She's over me And I'm on to her She's on fire She's on fire She's on fire  
  
-Train, "She's on Fire"  
  
I woke to the familiar surroundings of my "second home," SingleEarth. This is where I practically lived! In this room I woke-up almost 5 out of 7 days of the week. My family and I had started moving me into this all-too- familiar room. That's when soft breathing took my attention. In the other bed, there was a girl. "Wow" was the first thing to come to mind. Golden-brown curls fell around her on the pillow. Her skin looked soft as velvet, as smooth as glass, sun kissed, you get the point. She had one hand beneath her cheek, her lithe body turned toward my bed. Wait. She didn't look hurt. So.I walked over to check. As I stood there, watching her sleep, all I could think was "Nope, nothing's wrong with her. Nothing, is defiantly wrong. She looks perfect." Ect. I kept thinking along those lines. That is, until those pretty eyes opened, an enchanting dark blue. I heard myself speak. "Oh, you aren't dead!" I couldn't stop smiling. I felt like an idiot. "Um.yeah. Not dead yet." What a smile! And that voice! It was musical. I almost kissed those full, dusty-rose lips that looked too completely kissable. "Yeah? I'm.Zander." I was still smiling. "what's your name?" still smiling, by the way. "Oh.umm.Amanda." She seemed to be contemplating whether to tell me more than she already had. "Amanda? Amanda what?" nice name. "Just Amanda. It's Latin, it means 'worthy of love.' Weird really. Considering that my family's Greek." She seemed to be babbling. "Really? Well, 'Just Amanda,'" I don't know why I asked this, I really don't, so don't ask. It just.came out. "do you think you are? Worthy of love, I mean." Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would she answer that? I should just shut-up now.  
  
"Not at the moment." She paused as I looked at her in surprise. "How old are you?" Blessed female! She changed the subject! "18 and a half. You?" wow. Riveting conversation we're having! "17. how'd you get all those cuts and bruises?" cuts and bruises? Oh! My fight last night. DUH! I smiled. Again. I couldn't stop. What is with me? I don't usually have trouble flirting!  
  
"Maybe I'll show you sometime, but.uh.I'm a vampire hunter. Got into a fight with one, Risika. She's brutal. How 'bout you? Why are you at SingleEarth?" That was a brilliant question if you ask me. I've been sitting on her bed for a while now, though I don't think she's noticed. Or if she has, she doesn't seem to care. I watched her. She really was incredible. "Well, I'm kind of an apprentice." She started and paused to catch her breath, "To Caryn, she's teaching me how to do some healing." That's when she looked up at me, I quirked and eyebrow, asking her why she was in here tending to a veteran (of sorts anyway). "I was assigned to tend to you," she added hastily, "uh.Caryn told me to sleep in here incase you might need anything." "Really? Interesting." I fell silent. I wanted this conversation to keep going. This silence was kind of awkward. There was something that I had been wondering though. I mean, except for the aura, you can't really tell which "species" some one is from. Her aura was something I hadn't ever felt before. It was.stronger? Older? Wiser? Well, it was different from other auras. There was just something about it. "So, what are you? Human? Witch? Triste?"  
  
"None of the above actually." Then.then she laughed! It was musical, or like bells, or something like that. HEY! I may know how to flirt, but I'm no romantic. I was snapped out of my reverie by her next question, "How about you? And don't tell me vampire because I know for a fact that you aren't." She was smiling again, very nice smile. Did I say that already?  
  
I smiled, yeah, again. What was it with this girl? She kept making me smile for no apparent reason, whatsoever! "Arun. That means I'm part vampire."  
  
She was suddenly trying to be serious. She looked very solemn. That didn't fit her. "All right. You're part vampire and I need to get out of this bed and change those bandages of yours." I was still smiling. I know, I know! I shouldn't be smiling this much over a girl I've just met. Where's that stupid rulebook that no one's decided to write down? Well, when you find it, I'm throwing it out the window.  
  
Fin.  
  
A/N: here's the thing: my computer doesn't always catch my grammar errors so if you find one please, please tell me so I can fix it. A/N2: this is kinda important: Drasculs and Amanda aren't married. He's working on it though and he's in the process of getting Amanda to fall for him. It'll, however, be a little harder now, since Zander's in the picture now. A/N3: I'm sorry I haven't updated for almost two weeks, you know how it is: studying for finals, finishing up grad standards and such.  
  
Challenge: If you guys think of anything that would be really good in the story, please e-mail me or put it in a review. I'll (of course) give you credit when I use. Though it may be chapters from now.  
  
Please review! Thanx a bunch. Fe'nos tol! 


	4. chpt three: never gonna be

Chapter 3: never gonna be  
  
I'm never gonna be what you wanna see  
  
always gotta gotta be me and free  
  
right or wrong  
  
you'll be gone  
  
well I've heard it all before and I'm tired of the lies  
  
I tried  
  
I wont compromise  
  
you're a thousand miles away  
  
draining under my flooded veins  
  
take away the strain  
  
I don't think that you know  
  
I'm about to let you go  
  
before I put you away  
  
one more thing I've got to say  
  
I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
I'm sick of you again  
  
I'm thinkin' no oh  
  
I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
of fallin' behind  
  
don't wanna to wonder and cry again  
  
and I just wanna say  
  
stop, go on  
  
I have thrown it all away  
  
reachin' over a cloudy day  
  
and I'm on my way  
  
cast my shadows all aside  
  
creepin over into the sky  
  
shining brighter  
  
I feel alive  
  
I don't think you know  
  
I'm about to let you go  
  
before I put you away  
  
one more thing I've got to say  
  
I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
I'm sick of you again  
  
I'm thinkin no oh  
  
I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
of fallin behind  
  
don't wanna wonder and cry again And I just wanna say  
  
I'm never gonna be what you wanna see  
  
always gotta gotta be me and free  
  
carry on  
  
run along  
  
frustrated by you, typical you do I'm tired and through, renew Living on with out you I don't think you know  
  
I'm about to let you go  
  
before I put you away  
  
one more thing I've got to say  
  
I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
I'm sick of you again  
  
I'm thinkin' no oh  
  
I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
I've fallin' behind  
  
don't wanna wonder and cry again  
  
and I just wanna say  
  
I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
I'm sick of you again  
  
I'm thinkin' no oh  
  
I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
I've fallin' behind  
  
don't wanna wonder and cry again And I just wanna say  
  
stop  
  
go on [x2]  
  
I'm never gonna be what you wanna see Always gotta gotta be me Living on with you gone  
  
-Lillix, "Sick" (A/N: these are the correct lyrics. I got them off of the pamphlet thing in the CD. No matter what you find on the Internet, these are correct. Thank you.)  
  
(Drasculs' POV) I sighed. I'd been trying to get Amanda to pay attention to me for the past hour and a half! I'd cooked a brilliant dinner (if I do say so myself), I'd gotten candles, set the table, bought her candy and flowers! I'd done everything! Everything! I didn't get it. For a while there, she seemed to care, and then I'd said something about humans (or mortals) and how they are stupid and weak and act like cattle. What was so wrong about that?  
  
Then, she had stormed out of the room in that form-fitting, white dress that fit all her curves. Man! Did she know how to walk!  
  
(Amanda's POV: kinda) Amanda practically ran to her room. Tore off that stupid dress. She, almost literally, threw on her flared, blue jeans, and a white tank top. Grabbed her jean jacket (A/N: which goes past her fingertips and there are holes for her thumbs. Just because I like that look.), cell phone, money and ran to the door.  
  
She was going to get out of here NOW. She had decided not to come back for at least a week. They had her cell number if they needed her. She was out of here. She'd live with her aunt for a while, no questions asked. That's why her aunt was one of her favorite people, she knew what it was like, that's why she'd given up being a Fate.  
  
SO, anyway, I had just gotten out of there and was walking around thinking of what to do before I went to my aunt's and then, I saw it. It was perfect. Filled with people and they were all happy.or drunk. You could barely move because of all the bodies bumping and grinding. So I went in. I was soon dancing and moving with the crowd and as I moved through the crowd to the bar I was pulled into someone's arms. Looking up at the person, I saw that it was Zander. He smiled down at me; I smiled up at him. He motioned for me to follow him, so I did. I had nothing better to do.  
  
Outside, he sat down on a motorcycle. I didn't know what kind it was, considering that I'm not very machine literate, but it was midnight blue with black racing stripes. It looked really cool.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" That's it? That's the greeting I get? After not seeing him for a week, this is what I get?  
  
"I'm here to get away from my stupid family and this other guy I don't really like. I'll be staying at my aunt's for a while. How about you?" Brilliant. I sound absolutely brilliant. He is very cute today though, his dark hair kinda spiky and he's wearing a leather jacket and it looks like he doesn't have on any of his bandages. "Oh, I come here all the time. This is a place I come to think and get drunk." He smiled at me. Motioned for me to get on the bike. As I come closer he hands me an extra helmet and instructs me to hold on tight. And then we're off. What a rush! I have no idea where he's taking me, but I don't much care. Just as long as I'm anywhere away from my normal life.  
  
Almost a half-hour to 45 minutes later, he stops. Puts on the kick stand and gets off the bike. Before I can take off the helmet I've got on he takes it off for me. Zander puts the helmet on the back of the bike with his and then, with one hand, he softly brushed some of my hair out of my face. I don't think that I've ever been touched that softly before. Ever, by anyone. I stare up at him. He's got a smile on his face that I've never seen before. It's softer, more, I don't know. I've just noticed his hand is still touching me. Cradling the back of my head, his fingers curled into my hair.  
  
He lowers his head and I feel my breath hitch, and his lips barely touch mine and he says, "come on. We'll go for a walk." Zander moves away, and helps me off the bike. (A/N: You know I really thought they were gonna kiss. Guess not.)  
  
So we walk. I'm looking around at our surroundings and he's brought me to a beach. The cool water is lapping at my feet (we took off our shoes near the bike) and suddenly he stops. We're about a mile away from his bike. He puts his arms around me holds me. His cheek is resting against the side of my forehead. We stand there for a while. Then we sit. I sit between his legs. His arms never leaving me.  
  
I think I've died and gone to heaven. Seriously, if this is what it feels like to be on Earth and to be in someone's arms, then I don't even want to think about how much better Heaven will be like.  
  
Fin.  
  
A/N1. Sorry this took so long to get up. I'm kind of not very good at thinking outside of school.  
  
Thanks a bunch to my beta: Becky!  
  
See you all on the flip side!  
  
P.S sorry this is so short! I did promise some people I'd update before I left the state, so here it is. I'm sure the next chapter will be longer. In fact, I'm going to make it twice as long as this one. 


	5. chpt four: good morning

Chapter 4: Good Morning  
  
I live in an Ice house a  
  
I never do dance salsa  
  
I'm living in Jamaica  
  
I live in an Ice Breaker  
  
I'm living in Africa  
  
I never do Know where a  
  
Where I'm living but I'm living in a free fall  
  
Whenever she goes away  
  
Might as well be in San Jose  
  
'Cause I never can tell where my  
  
Where my heart's gonna spend it's time  
  
Half of me's missing  
  
I miss her kissing  
  
I don't know nothing but I know  
  
She's coming back on Friday  
  
She's coming back on Friday  
  
She's coming back on Friday  
  
She's coming back on Friday  
  
My head is a hurricane  
  
My heart is a touch insane  
  
And my body can't sleep to dream  
  
And my eyes open up to scream  
  
And my mouth is a thin straight line  
  
As I'm struggling to pass the time  
  
And my crime is that I'm living life without her  
  
And the morning soon will come  
  
And the days nearly almost done  
  
And the clock says it's half past five  
  
But the sun is still in the sky  
  
Disorientated  
  
Insatiated  
  
How long I've waited but I know  
  
She's coming back on Friday  
  
She's coming back on Friday  
  
She's coming back on Friday  
  
She's coming back on Friday  
  
She's coming back on Friday  
  
She's coming back on Friday  
  
She's coming back on Friday  
  
She's coming back on Friday  
  
My head is a hurricane  
  
My heart is a touch insane  
  
And my body can't sleep to dream  
  
And my eyes open up to scream  
  
And my mouth is a thin straight line  
  
As I'm struggling to pass the time  
  
And my crime is that I'm living life without her  
  
And the morning soon will come  
  
And the days nearly almost done  
  
And the clock says it's half past five  
  
But the sun is still in the sky -Daniel Bedingfield, "James Dean (I Wanna Know)  
  
I remember waking up in the sand with my arms around Amanda in my arms.  
I vaguely remember being so close to her mouth (oh, you know, the only other thing that I (besides her eyes and smile and voice) obsessing over her for days on end before I see her.) Okay, maybe closer to a week.  
  
I think the day after I met her (or the day Caryn let me out) I went home and drew her. Completely from memory. Which is quite a fieght (sp?) for me, considering that I can never remember to do my homework of the next day.but we won't get into that now.and I've got a photographic memory.  
Anyway, that's totally off the subject. It had been a total 24 hours since I'd seen her. You know, that picture (though very good, if I do say so myself) didn't do her justice.  
  
Right now I'm lying on the beach, Amanda head in the bend between my shoulder and neck, while one of my arms is wrapped around her waist. (Did you know her body's absolutely perfect?)  
  
So, here I am, Amanda with me, I can smell her scent (like the ocean and vanilla, which will probably end up being my new favorite smell.) I'm laying here thinking it was all some romantic-movie cliché I watched with some of my girlfriends, er.friends that are girls, that I almost puked over. The movie that is.  
"Man!" I thought to myself, "I should've kissed her! What if I never got that chance again?"  
You know, if you look at Amanda she seems like a totally cliché type of cheerleader, but can't help thinking that she's different (A/N: well, DUH! She doesn't do that cheerleading stuff, she likes to read and do educational things like that!). I mean, she's smart, funny, gorgeous, fun, adorable, irresistible, did I mention that she knows how to walk? Or move in general?  
I really thought I was gonna explode when I saw her at the club, just moving with the beat. Swaying those hips of hers.I've no idea what made me reach out and pull her into my arms, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that every other guy in club was watching her. But I don't know, it's just a guess.  
You've no idea, neither did I, that I would be so raving angry about other guys watching her, looking at her, staring at her.  
Suddenly, it hit me. I'm in love with her. Usually the girls I usually date are in my bed within two days, but with Amanda, I was going slower. Seriously, I hadn't even kissed her yet. (okay, we hadn't even been on a date yet.) And as I lay here in the sand, Amanda curled against my side, with the sun coming up over the horizon, I think to myself "so this is what it's like to be truly content and happy." It was truly a revelation for me. If you've ever seen me at school, that's saying' something.  
  
Fin.  
  
A/N: hey, guys! Sorry it took so long for the update. I hope I can get the next chapter up (which I think that will be about Zander's background, but not too much, he's still gotta be a bit mysterious!). Sorry this chapter is pretty short too, I'm working on making them longer! I really am. I'm sorry! (PJ falls to the floor and bows screaming something along the lines of: I'm not worthy of such great readers! Over and over and over until she passes out.) Anyways, See you guys next chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	6. chpt five: courage and going home

Chapter Five: Courage  
  
Contrary to the matter  
  
Who you are, you are not  
  
Come with me, I'll show you Saturn  
  
Planets don't quite align You should try not to be so courageous I never said you were a mistake at all  
  
You got it all wrong, you're misunderstanding Traveled far for a lover  
  
Who she was she was not  
  
But honestly it don't matter  
  
Aliens ain't Farmers

You should try not to be so courageous

I never said you were a mistake at all  
  
You got it all wrong, you're misunderstanding

You should try not to be so courageous  
  
These dismal moods have become contagious

You should try not to be so courageous

I never said you were a mistake at all  
  
You got it all wrong, you're misunderstanding

-Alien Ant Farm "Courage"  
  
It's hot. Can't I sleep a bit longer? I mean, I was having this really amazing dream about stomping out of my house (away from Drasculs), finding myself in a club and then in Zander's arms. Then we went to the beach and he almost kissed me...  
  
::BAM::  
  
It wasn't a dream! YAY! I open my eyes to the very gorgeous Zander. Oh, Zeus. He's looking at me like I'm some kind of goddess that fell from the sky or something. Oh, man. OhmanOhmanOhman! What am I gonna do? I have to get out of here. I have to get to my aunt's house. She'll be worried sick about me...  
  
But those eyes...and that smile...I think he's talking to me...what's that?  
  
::3rd POV::  
"Oh, umm...sorry. What? I didn't quite hear you."  
With a smirk Zander repeats his question, "I asked if you were ready to get up? I thought you might like to get something to eat."  
"Oh, yeah. That'd be...that'd be great..."Amanda stuttered.  
"Great."  
Zander moved to help up the girl that had slept in his arms the entire night.  
"So, that was some club, huh?"  
Looking down at Amanda, Zander replied "Yeah, some club. It was great until every other specimen of the male gender was staring at you." His eyes widened. "Did I just say that out loud? Oh man, you must think I'm a complete..."  
"No," Amanda cut him off with a laugh, "I like to know what you think. It's very important. Even though I've been near you for maybe 24 hours max all together. I don't know that much about you. All I know is that you're an Arun witch and your name is Zander and you're 18. So tell me more. Anything that comes to mind."  
"Um...anything? Yeah, all right...uh...I'm currently attending MIT. I'm majoring in linguistics and history and...er...I've got the best grades in my grade."  
"Is that all you can think of?" sighed Amanda in an exasperated voice. "How about you family? Where you live? Places you've traveled to? Anything like that? Theories on anything?" Turning to from her light rant, she saw that Zander wasn't paying attention to anything that's she'd just said. "Fine. What are you thinking right now?"  
Surprised by the turn of conversation, Zander jolted. His face flushed and he looked down at his feet. "...Are you sure you want to know?"  
"Um...yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked. I try to say only the things that I mean..."she trailed off.  
"All right...Okay...I can...maybe...um...you."  
"What?"  
"You. I'm always thinking about you. Ever since I saw you that first time..."  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Maybe I can somehow deal with that?"  
_##RINGRING##  
_ "Oh blasted phone!" Amanda snatched her phone from her jacket pocket. "Yeah?"  
"Where in the name of Hades are you? Drasculs, your father and I have been worried sick about you! Don't you know that you have to be here in an hour for your assessment test? If you do well you'll be one of the people in line for the next position! Get here. Get here now and I don't want any attitude from you missy."  
**##CLICK##**  
"Okay. Um...hey I gotta go. I've got this test I have to take in an hour and I've gotta get ready." Turning, Amanda rolled her eyes at the sky and sighed.  
"Can I come? I mean I don't know what you are. And I'd like to see what kind of place you live in and..."  
Amanda grinned. "Yeah. You can come. My parents'll flip, but you can come. You might have to wait a little bit while I get ready and do my test, but then I can show you around."  
Taking his hand, closing her eyes and muttering something in old Greek they disappeared in a wild display of light and color.

P.Sthanks so much for reading. For Disclaimer please see other chapters!


End file.
